1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control system and method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Display apparatuses are devices including display panels that display images that users can watch. Display apparatuses may include television sets or monitors.
In order to control various electronic devices including display apparatuses, users may use control devices, for instance, remote controllers. As functions and types of electronic devices have advanced and increased, types of commands transmitted to the electronic devices through the control devices have been also varied and types of control device have also been varied.
In general, control devices conventionally adopt an infrared (IR) method. However, as amounts and types of data transmitted through the control devices increase, the control devices which adopt various wireless communication methods, for instance, radio frequency (RF) methods including Bluetooth, have been widely used.
When Bluetooth or another RF method or the like is adopted, pairing processes are required to transmit or receive data between control devices and electronic devices which are the targets of control, for instance, display apparatuses. In addition, when there are a plurality of display apparatuses, control devices which are paired one-to-one with the display apparatuses should be provided, and in order to use a control device which has been paired to a different display apparatus, a pairing process should be performed again.